


【团兵】Levi，你相信我吧

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	【团兵】Levi，你相信我吧

此篇为系列文完结篇，前文见 http://oimumu.lofter.com/

埃尔文•史密斯先生恍惚间又站在了那条幽深的巷口。天色像掺了墨似的渐渐沉了下来，巷子里只有几盏破旧失修的路灯安静伫立，昏黄的灯光只能勉强照亮脚下的一小块地面，忽明忽暗的微弱光线衬得它所不能及的地方愈发幽暗。埃尔文深一脚浅一脚地在这幽暗的巷中踽踽独行，穿堂而过的风撩起他的风衣下摆，也夹裹着细密的雨珠打在他脸上。他匆匆地朝前行走，双眼搜寻着前方，生怕错过任何一个可能的线索。急促的脚步声回荡在巷内，显得整条巷弄更加安静。

雨势逐渐大了起来，埃尔文的额发沾了水湿漉漉地搭在眼前，平日里一丝不苟的精英先生此刻显得有些狼狈。抹了一把脸上的雨水，埃尔文加快了脚步，这条该死的窄巷似乎怎么也走不到尽头。

转过一个拐角，远处蜷缩着的一个瘦小身影蓦地撞入眼帘。那个人背抵着墙双手环住膝盖席地而坐，头低低地埋在胳膊里，身下是一片浅浅的水洼，豆大的雨点砸在地面噼啪作响，也打在了那个瘦削单薄的身体上。熟悉的身影令埃尔文一直悬在半空的心稍微放下了些，可那个人蜷成一团的姿势却又刺得他两眼生疼。他不自觉地放轻了脚步走了过去，可还不等他出声，对方便警觉地抬起了头。

“埃尔文……”

他听见对方低低地唤了一声，像是疲倦至极。瘦小的身躯贴着墙慢慢直立起来，那双漆黑的眼瞳失去了往日的神采，显得有些空洞。埃尔文想靠近他，想把那令人心疼的身影立刻揽入怀中，却不料双脚像是生了根似的，怎么也迈不动脚步。

“……谢谢你，再见了。”

埃尔文心急如焚，他眼睁睁地看着对方的身形逐渐变小，黑色的毛发逐渐覆盖住全身，手掌化为了前爪，双腿变为有力的后肢，最终回复成了那只他再熟悉不过的小黑猫。它顺着墙边凸起的矮墩跃上了墙头，定定地看了埃尔文一眼，尾巴一翘便消失在了墙的那一头。

不！Levi——！

“——Levi！”挣扎着伸出手，抬起的手掌被另一只微凉的手握住，随即听到耳畔有人担忧地唤着他的名字。他费力地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是Levi那张写满了焦虑的脸庞，埃尔文眼睛都不眨地盯着对方看了许久，终于长舒了一口气，喃喃地说道：“还好……”

他转头看了看周围，发现自己正躺在病床上。这是间设备齐全的单人病房，淡绿色的窗帘紧紧地拉了起来，靠窗放置着两把宽大的皮沙发，当中的矮几上还摆放着一瓶新鲜的百合。埃尔文动了动身体，发现力气恢复了些，便撑起身想要靠坐起来，Levi见状，立刻起身塞了两个靠枕在他身后。埃尔文自嘲地笑了笑：“看我这没用的样子，反倒要麻烦你照顾我了。”

Levi一脸阴郁地坐在床沿，尾巴也没精打采地垂在身后。埃尔文见他情绪不高，右手抚上他的脸颊，拇指顺着细滑的肌肤来回摩挲了两下。Levi迟疑片刻，伸出左手覆上他的手背，脸颊在他还带着热度的掌心轻轻蹭了两下，脸上虽没什么表情，埃尔文却从那双黑亮的眸子里读出了愧疚与自责的情绪。

那只宽大的手掌从Levi的脸颊移到了他的头顶，安抚性地拍了拍，Levi竖在头顶的尖耳朵不自觉地抖动了一下。他抬眼看向靠在床头的高大男人，对方因着生病的关系不若往常那般挺拔精神，平日里梳得整整齐齐的三七分此时散乱地垂了下来，下巴处也冒出了短短的胡茬。

“刚才我做了个梦，梦里的我一直在找你，可怎么也找不到，后来终于见到你了，你却变回之前的样子离开了我。”埃尔文抽回手，有些疲惫地闭上了眼睛靠着床头低声说道，“也许是我平时发号施令惯了，总觉得我的安排才是最好的，却忘了考虑你的想法，如果你已经厌倦了想要离开……”

“不是的。”Levi抬起头打断了他的话，视线即将交汇的那一刻他却又躲闪着别开了头。

埃尔文咳了几声，明显带着嘶哑的低沉嗓音接着响了起来：“那一定是我哪里还做得不够好吧。”

“没有。”Levi小声地反驳道。男人一直都是意气风发神采奕奕，几时见过他这般做小伏低的退让模样。埃尔文唇角那一抹带着些许苦涩意味的浅笑压得他的心沉甸甸的，他不自觉地就把头埋得更低了。

“埃尔文……我……”他嗫嚅着，道歉的话哽在喉头却怎么也说不出口。

想着不能再给他添麻烦了，再继续呆下去的话说不定他会因为自己而受到伤害，抱着这样的想法离开了那个家。没什么大不了的，他一个人也能继续生活下去，如果因为自己的原因伤害到那个人，那他无论如何也不能原谅自己。

曾经的他是憎恶人类的，他遇到过拿石块投掷他只为了好玩的小孩、遇到过喝醉了酒追着他踢打撒酒疯的醉汉、遇到过嫌他毛色不吉利一脸厌恶地驱赶他的妇女、还遇到过专门捕杀流浪猫卖给黑心餐馆的冷血贩子。他不明白，同样都是生活在这片天空下的生命，为什么人类就能理所应当地摆出一副主宰众生的姿态毫不在乎地伤害其他的种族。

直到他遇上他。

那个寒冷的冬夜他拖着伤腿趴在漆黑的暗巷里，冰冷的雨淅淅沥沥地下着，很快便淋湿了他全身的毛发。寒意侵袭到骨子里，他头伏在自己前爪上，全身缩成一团瑟瑟发抖。也许熬不过去了吧，不过这个残酷的世界也并没有什么值得留恋的，就这么死掉也无所谓。意识纷乱间他听见有脚步声路过巷口，足音渐远却又折返了回来，最终停在了他面前。他抬起头，看见高大男人蹲下身将伞撑在他上空，宽大的手掌迟疑了一下小心地覆在他的身体上。如果换作平时他一定会愤怒地攻击敢于接近他的人，况且对他而言面前这个男人就算蹲下来也高大得离谱，按理说他应该立刻转身逃开的，可冻僵了的身体已经没有力气来遵循本能。也许是男人的手掌太温暖，又或许是他脸上担忧的表情太真挚，在男人抱起他的时候他鬼使神差地默许了这样的行为。

然后便住进了男人的家。

男人给了他一个名字，给了他遮风避雨的住所，给了他再也不用为之犯愁的食物。闲暇时间里男人会陪他玩，有时抱着他说一些他不太明白的话，有些他能听懂，有些不能，但他都会安静地听着，努力揣摩对方的意思。男人的作息不太规律，工作忙起来不吃晚饭通宵熬夜也是常有的事，烦躁的时候还会抽烟。不把自己的身体当回事，反倒把照料他的任务郑而重之地放在心上。即便自己没有好好吃饭，男人也不忘了每天给他准备好饭食和清洁的水。看不过眼的他终于忍不住开始干涉男人糟蹋自己的行径，虽然不知道什么时候会离开，但至少在离开之前能为他做点什么，也算是对他收留自己的报答。那时候的他并不知道，这样的心情意味着什么。

时间平静地流逝，想要离开的念头偶尔会闪现，习惯了流浪的他并不习惯这种被人圈养的生活，但每当被男人温柔地注视着，被那双温暖的大手触碰，这样的想法便会像风中摇曳的烛火一般摇摇摆摆地熄灭掉。只要他还需要我，那就留下，直到他厌倦的那一天吧。

放任了自己的后果便是越来越习惯男人的存在。直到那天男人轻咬了他的耳尖，在一阵恍然不知所措之后，心里涌起前所未有的喜悦，可那喜悦只有一瞬，随之而来的便是一股涌动在心底的更强烈的失落。猫的生命比起人类来说太短，短到他根本没有办法陪男人走过这漫长的一生。想要更了解他，想要亲口告诉他自己的想法，想站在他的身边而不是像现在这样只是作为宠物被他呵护。生平第一次，他无比渴求能拥有一具人类的身体——即使那是他曾经无比憎恶和远离的。于是在发现竟然有个机会可以变成人类的时候，他几乎是毫不犹豫地喝掉了那瓶药水。至于未来会怎么样，他突然一点也不在乎了。

“那到底为什么要离开我呢。”低沉的嗓音在头顶响起，回过神时Levi发现已经被埃尔文拉进怀里靠在了他的胸前。“Levi什么都不肯告诉我，我很伤心啊。”

“……很怪，我自己也不清楚，”Levi结结巴巴地解释，声音越来越小。“也许我真的会攻击你……”

“你看了那个帖子，呃，我是说我电脑上显示出来的东西了对吗？”埃尔文苦笑着揉了揉怀里人细软的黑发。

“嗯……有些地方看不太明白，但他们说的很多都是真的……我不想变成那样……”

“所以你就干脆地走掉？”埃尔文抓起Levi的手贴在胸口，看向对方，“知道吗，如果找不到你，这里的痛楚会比身体受到的伤害痛上千万倍。”

看着对方因为震惊而睁大的眼睛，埃尔文安抚地拍了拍他的手，接着说：“Levi不是选择了我做你的伴侣吗，对于人类来说，伴侣不光是生活在一起的人，也是相互最信任的人。伴侣会分享彼此的感受，也不会向对方隐瞒秘密。我知道人类的世界对你而言可能太复杂了，但请你试着相信我，让我与你一同分担，好吗？”Levi在他怀里胡乱地点头，埃尔文吻了他的头顶一下，“其实我该庆幸你还给我留了条线索。”

Levi有些不自在地晃了晃尾巴，视线游移到了一边：“只是想到你说不打招呼就离开很没礼貌。”

埃尔文的蓝眼睛里此刻满溢着笑意，他追着Levi看但不说话，很快小个子脸上便绷不住了，一抹不易察觉的浅红浮在了那张白皙的脸上。他两条细长的眉毛拧了起来，半晌之后低低地开口：“……埃尔文，害你生病了……对……唔……”

没说完的道歉消失在两人紧紧贴合的唇舌间，埃尔文用力扣住Levi的后脑，贪婪地索取着对方口中的甜蜜。跟他以往体验过的吻截然不同，由埃尔文主导的这个吻充满了侵略性和占有欲，灵活的舌头撬开他的齿关长驱而入与他的小舌纠缠翻卷在一起。男人变换着角度舔舐他的口腔，吸吮着他的唇瓣，直吻到他快不能呼吸了才放开他。他急促地喘着气，两人额头贴在一起，埃尔文的手还扣在他的脑后，低声笑道：“接吻的时候要闭上眼睛。”

“为什么？”Levi明显还没回过神来，有点呆呆地问了一句。

“看着你的眼睛会让我更忍不住的。”

说话间埃尔文的手不断向下游移，撩起宽松的卫衣下摆轻而易举地探了进去。他的手掌厚实有力，带着还未退尽的热度在Levi光裸的脊背上来回抚弄。Levi半眯起眼，舒服地哼了哼，可随即埃尔文碰到的地方让他不自觉地颤抖了一下，他有些惊慌地看向对方：“不，别碰那里。”

“哪里？”埃尔文状似无辜地看着他，手指却仍然停在Levi的尾巴根部来回揉弄。Levi轻叫一声，整个人已经趴在了埃尔文身上，尾巴翘得笔直。他浑身轻颤，手紧紧地捂住下体，双腿不由自主地蜷了起来。埃尔文了然地挑了挑眉，拉开他的手，将自己的手掌覆了上去。就算隔着裤子似乎也能感受到男人手心的温度，Levi低低地呜咽着想要挣脱，却在男人充满挑逗意味的抚弄下软了身体。

“原来你这几天躲着我都是为了这个啊，”埃尔文一手圈紧他的腰，一手还在不紧不慢地隔着布料按压着Levi裤间的鼓胀，“忍得很辛苦吧，我看你睡着了都在发抖，就这么不愿意被我发现？”

Levi把头埋进埃尔文的胸膛，不想被他看见此刻难堪的模样，可他这掩耳盗铃般的躲闪并没有奏效，因为埃尔文已经不满足于隔靴搔痒，修长的手指拉开他的裤链灵活地钻了进去，直接握住了那根精神的小东西，从未没碰触过的私密部位被人掌握住，惊得Levi猛地抬起头，乌黑的眼里写满了惊惶。

“没关系的，很快就不会难受了。”埃尔文拍拍他的背，安抚地说道。Levi的头顶顶着埃尔文的下巴，两只尖尖的猫耳不安地抖动着，细软的绒毛扫过他的下颌，酥痒的感觉似乎从皮肤一直蔓延到了心底。埃尔文抿了抿有些发干的嘴唇，大手套弄起Levi高高翘起的分身，力道轻柔但又充满了技巧性，从顶端到根部无一不照顾得妥帖周到，甚至连下面饱满的囊袋也不时被他灵活的手指抚慰逗弄。从未体验过情欲的身体生涩敏感，Levi很快便释放在了埃尔文手里，他闭着眼睛喘气，身体还有些微的颤抖，喉间也发出了满足的咕噜声。

他眼角泛着潮红，白皙的小脸上也浮现出淡淡的红晕，两条细长的眉毛舒展开来，双唇微张，这副毫无防备的样子落在埃尔文眼里简直就是一副任君采撷的模样。埃尔文的眼神暗了暗，即使明白此刻并不是身处于一个恰当的场所，但Levi这副诱人的样子要他强忍住不立刻拆吃入腹实在是有点强人所难了，况且……私自离家的小猫应该被好好处罚一番的，不是吗。

靠在埃尔文怀里的Levi突然感觉到自己的手被男人的手握住带着往下，随即碰到了一个火热坚硬的东西。他惊得睁开眼，抬眼发现被子早被掀到了一旁，男人那根尺寸惊人的硬挺已经解放了出来，耀武扬威地朝他示意。

“埃尔文，”Levi感受着手里的火热，有些惊讶地眨着眼睛，“你也发情了吗？”

“对啊，要怎么办才好呢。”男人靠在床头笑眯眯地看着他，“我刚才帮了Levi，作为回报，Levi是不是也要帮帮我才好啊。”

黑发小个子的脸上流露出为难的神情，他学着埃尔文刚才的样子握住那根火热的茎体来回捋动了几下，但男人并没有露出舒服的表情，甚至还因为他的没轻没重皱了皱眉头，他一下子受到了打击，头顶的猫耳朵也没精打采地耷拉了下来。

“对不起……”他懊恼地咬了咬嘴唇，埃尔文肯定也很难受，可是自己却不能像他刚刚帮自己那样让他舒服，真是太没用了。

金发男人却促狭地笑了笑，抬手拍拍他的脸：“不用道歉，还有别的方法能让我舒服哦。”

“真的吗，要怎么做？”Levi一下来了精神，黑亮的眼睛里又有了神采。

“把裤子脱掉，趴到我身上来。”

Levi乖乖地照做了。埃尔文抓住他的卫衣下摆往上掀，宽松的衣物脱起来毫不费力，Levi瘦削的身体就这么赤条条地暴露在了他眼前。虽然也不是第一次见了，但带来的视觉冲击还是一如既往的强烈，史密斯先生压抑着流鼻血的冲动，提醒自己——Levi是第一次，一定要温柔，不能吓坏他，不过眼下没有润滑剂有点难办啊。他拎着Levi的衣服丢到一边，不料从衣兜里滑出两个东西落在了床上。他定睛一看，竟然是一支KY和一盒保险套。

“……这……Levi，谁给你的？”埃尔文心里隐隐觉得有些不好。

Levi顺着他的视线看去，想了一下老老实实地回答：“韩吉临走的时候塞给我的，她说你醒了之后大概用得上。是什么啊，能吃吗？”

若是听到别人的名字，埃尔文大概会觉得这简直是瞌睡递上枕头雪中送炭的活雷锋，可换了韩吉，他不得不打起十二万分小心，把那支润滑剂翻来覆去地研究了好几遍，确认没有被动过手脚才放下心来。Levi眨巴着眼睛凑了过来，好奇地在软管口处闻了闻，又问了一遍：“能吃吗，埃尔文。”

“不能哦，”埃尔文亲了他一口，把润滑剂放到了床头，“但是是好东西。”

Levi还想问什么，可埃尔文双手撑到他腋下固定住他的上身，湿润的舌头舔上了他胸前的挺立，他不由得缩了一下，马上埃尔文的唇就欺了上来，含住他左胸的小豆子吮吸舔弄。男人下巴上短短的胡茬不时戳在胸口，细嫩的皮肤被这么刺激着，有点痛又有点痒。Levi有些难受地扭动了一下身体，埃尔文在做什么，为什么要这么弄他。突然间米克给他看过的影片在脑中闪过，他一下子反应了过来，埃尔文在爱抚他吗，那接下来不就要……

对于交配的事Levi其实一无所知。还是猫的时候他一直都是独来独往离群索居，似乎也并没有遭遇过发情期的困扰，变成人之后埃尔文也没有对他做过进一步的举动，在米克那里看到的影片算是让他大开了眼界，但也没有看到最后——那时他觉得过于无聊，在看了一会儿之后就缩成一团睡着了。所以到底要怎么做，他心里一点把握都没有。

像是察觉到了他的紧张，埃尔文放开了对他乳尖的折磨，舌尖舔过他的喉结，最终又停在了那两片薄薄的唇瓣上。这次的吻很轻柔，像是蝴蝶的翅膀在花间的轻颤，又像是暖风在林梢温柔的盘旋。埃尔文低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起：“Levi，你相信我吗？”

他不由自主地点点头，下一秒便落入了那个熟悉的温暖怀抱。

“那就把自己交给我吧。”

埃尔文的手顺着Levi光裸的脊背一路向下，绕过那条灵巧的尾巴来到了浑圆的臀部。手心里传来饱满弹性的触感，看着那白皙光滑的臀肉在自己的手间揉捏变形，埃尔文不自觉地咽了咽口水。一手捞过床头的润滑剂挤在手中，埃尔文掰开Levi的臀瓣，手指摸索到那个紧闭的入口，将润滑剂细细地涂抹在穴口上，指腹打着圈按压那小小的入口，指尖也不时朝里面轻轻戳刺。Levi受了刺激，身体朝前一弓，撞上埃尔文的胸膛立刻被他揽得更紧。埃尔文忍耐着自己下体的胀痛，耐心细致地给Levi做着扩张。待到第三根手指也能勉力出入于那紧小的穴口时，埃尔文再也无法忍耐，用牙齿撕开保险套袋子迅速套上自己的肿胀，扶住粗长的茎身将硕大的前端顶在了Levi的臀缝里。

“也许会有点痛啊，抱歉。”

还没来得及反应埃尔文话中的意思，Levi便感到一个火热的硬物蛮横地闯入了自己体内。跟刚才手指的触感完全不同，粗长的茎体仿佛烧红的铁棍一般，带着迅猛的气势突进体内横冲直撞。身后强烈的痛楚让他不自觉地收紧了搂住埃尔文脖颈的手，他的头埋在男人颈间发出低低的哀鸣，手指用力地陷入了男人肩背部结实的肌肉里。

埃尔文也不好受，紧窄的甬道紧紧绞住他的分身，他只进了一半便难以再继续了。虽然被火热的内壁挤压包裹着的感觉很爽快，但是Levi这么紧张怕是两个人都难以体验那绝顶的美好。埃尔文停止了动作，侧头过去，嘴唇轻轻摩挲着那张无力地靠在他肩窝的小脸，然后含住了那小巧的耳垂，舌头轻轻舔弄着，宽大的手掌不停在Levi光滑的后背上游走，放松他紧绷的肌肉。

Levi渐渐适应了异物埋在体内的不适感，润滑剂借着刚才的突进也进到了肠壁，他觉得没那么难受了，头埋在埃尔文颈间蹭了蹭，像是无声的邀请，埃尔文这才慢慢挺身朝里推进。等到整根没入，两个人都同时松了口气。埃尔文见Levi没有太痛苦的神色，便缓缓向上挺动起腰杆，Levi双腿叉开跪在埃尔文身体两侧，承受着股间越来越分明的贯穿。埃尔文的攻击越发强劲，在他用力往上的同时他也握着Levi的腰肢向下使力，阴茎顶到前所未有的深度，Levi的身体无法自已地拗成了一个弧，黑色的小巧头颅高高仰起，眉峰紧锁双目紧闭，像是在承受巨大的痛苦，又似沉浸在无边的愉悦里。

病床因着他们激烈的动作吱呀作响，肉体的拍击声在安静的病房中越显清晰，但两人胸腔内却传来比外界的一切声响更为清楚的声音——那是两颗无比贴近的心脏、以相同的频率震颤着发出的共鸣。

当一切归于平静，埃尔文拥住怀里筋疲力尽的人，拨开他汗湿的额发在那光洁的额头轻轻落下一吻。

“晚安，我的爱人。”他喃喃低语，像是环抱着这世间最珍贵的宝物，“不要再让我失去你了。”

闭上眼的埃尔文没有看见，怀里圈住的人那双墨色般漆黑的眸子里涌现出来的深邃目光，那里面有迷恋、有感激、也有爱。朦胧中Levi仿佛又回到了那条与他相遇的黑暗巷弄。初遇之时整个世界都是黑白的，漆黑的夜、阴暗的街道、透明的雨，他能看出那双眼睛里的关切，却辨不出男人的瞳色，猫的眼里只有黑白灰，在他看来男人与其他人类一样，并没有什么不同；而再一次的相遇——在那幕天席地的雨帘里，那头耀眼如阳光般的金发与那双澄澈如晴空般的蓝眸就那么直直地映在他眼底，那一刻他突然无比感谢上天，如果不曾拥有人类的眼睛，他要拿什么来铭记这在他心里独一无二的存在。他是他的救赎，是他的信仰，是他的、一生一次的爱情。

Levi朝那个温暖的怀抱里缩了缩，无比安心地闭起眼睛。

——End——


End file.
